He'll Love You No Matter What
by TohkoXKetsueki
Summary: Juliella comforts and assures Kyouko that Kuon will always love her after her future daughter confesses to some doubt and insecurities before the wedding. Kyouko&Juliella. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does not belong me.**

**A/N: Inspired by Bette Midler's "Wind Beneath My Wings."**

**Reviews, while lovely, aren't very necessary for this fanfic. **

**--****He'll Love You No Matter What--**

"Do you think that he'll like it?"

Juliella Hizuri smiled at the blushing bride and exclaimed," Sweetie, he's going to love it."

She played with the bride's auburn hair and brushed it with a princess brush, just like she asked. She turned the chair she was sitting in around and added some foundation, a tiny bit of blush, and some lipstick to her face. It didn't take a lot to make this woman beautiful, her smile helped out with that. However, she was currently frowning and wasn't very attractive because of it.

"Juliella-san, I don't think I can go out there! I'm a failure as a fiancée,"she whined.

"Kyouko Mogami, you shush! I told you before to either call me Julie or Mama,"the older woman scolded. Kyouko nodded shyly and let her future mother-in-law put up her hair, which was now down just past her shoulders, in a lovely braided bun with some pieces hanging out here and there.

At twenty-one, she was beautiful both on the inside and out. All of those ugly feelings of revenge had disappeared long ago. She had awkwardly started dating Tsuruga Ren after realizing that she liked him as more than even a friend during an acting test conceived by President Takarada. Then, she had learned that he was Kuon Hizuri by accident when his mother came to visit and promptly forgot someone else was in the room as she hugged her only son tightly, crying his name and bawling that the doctors had informed her that she was cured of her "terminal disease". That night, Kuon revealed to her his most secret name in a lighted forest with fireflies and moonlight gently hitting the serene lake waters of the secluded forest. Finding her fairy prince again was probably the most magical moment of her young life.

Juliella hummed to herself as she primped Kyouko's wedding dress a little more. The dress was the palest pink and fit snugly around her frame, with a sprinkle of small pink diamonds covering her bosom and sleeves that loosely curved around her delicate shoulders. Her fingernails were painted a pearly pink and held Juliella's free hand tightly. The woman felt her grip tighter and she immediately hugged her tightly. Kyouko stiffened...then relaxed, closing her eyes. How in the world did this woman know? How did she always know how she felt? Did she know that her mere presence filled her with confidence?

"Ju--..Mama...I'm so scared...What if he doesn't really love me,"she said softly. Juliella shook her head, her emerald green eyes sparkling, and whispered something in her ear. The bride's eyes widened and then she smiled. The beautiful blonde nodded and smiled an angelic smile, Kuon had received that from her along with the hair color. Kyouko pretended it didn't make her eyes want to melt out of their sockets (some things will never change) and gazed pointedly at the older woman.

"Go on out there, Kyouko. When we talk to each other again, I'll be your mama for real."

Her future daughter nodded and turned away, and she watched her slowly walk out of the room and into the corner to await for the music to announce her entrance. Juliella left the room as well and took her seat amongst the groom's side, which was only slightly more crowded than the bride's side, which included all of her dear friends and anyone who had taken care of her, including the Darumaya couple and the Fuwas. She nodded gently at her son, who was trying extremely hard not to smile like an idiot, and was only vaguely not failing. Then, he broke into a huge smile and his mother knew exactly why.

The wedding march played and all attention turned to the lifted curtains. A bouquet of pink roses were in her hands as the blushing bride slowly walked down the aisle to the man she would spend forever with. Gazing straight at his silky blond hair and beautiful smile, she thought for a moment about what her beloved Mama had whispered to her after she confessed her deepest and darkest fear.

_"You don't have to worry about that...He'll love you no matter what."_

She gazed over at Juliella and nodded, showing that she understood, and then walked the rest of the way. She didn't have anything to worry about now, because that sweet woman had vanquished her fears with just a simple sentence.

_"He'll love you no matter what."_

** --The End--**

**A/N: T_T That was so beautiful! I want to put this on my favorites list--oh, wait...**

**Okay, now I can work on my continued fanfic with relative ease!  
**


End file.
